inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Kruger
(Midfielder) |number= 9 |element=Wood |team= Unicorn (Captain) White Team |seiyuu= Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime= Episode 068}} Mark Kruger (マーク・クルーガー, Māku Kurūgā) is a midfielder and the captain of Unicorn. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"America's star player. He, together with Ichinose, pulls the team along."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"This all-American star player forms a midfield dynamo with Ichinose Kazuya."'' Appearance He has sandy blonde hair and teal eyes. Along with some other players, he is referred as a total 'hottie' by Rika. Personality He's nice, calm, and friendly to most people. He has intense passion for his country, America. He is also cheerful and loves to help anyone he knows. Mark is very friendly and hard working, like when they were playing against Inazuma Japan, he tried hard for his whole team, and for his friends so that they too can go into the finals in the FFI. Also, it is shown that he doesn't give up easily as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Mark was first seen with Dylan winning a soccer game when he was playing in episode 68, where he comments that they are coming back. After that, he was seen at the opening ceremony. Later, with Dylan, Teres, Fideo, and Endou, he played a small game of soccer, saying he came to see Endou after Ichinose mentioned him. Together, they had a match against Inazuma Japan. He along with Dylan scored a goal using Unicorn Boost breaking through Endou's Ijigen The Hand. Later, he along with Ichinose and Dylan scored again using Gran Fenrir. Despite their effort, they still lost to Inazuma Japan 4-3. Later, they played against The Empire but failed due to not having Ichinose and also due to Teres's Iron Wall. Even though they are very good, his team still loses to Inazuma Japan and The Empire, because of that his team being disqualified.Then he reappeared again in Japan's area, with Dylan paying a visit to the team along with Teres, Fideo and Edgar. Later, Mark and Dylan play against Makai Gundan Z, by following Kidou to rescue Haruna. During the match, he was roughly tackled by Belial, but completed the pass to Dylan. After they saved her, all of the captains went on a train and said goodbye to Inazuma Japan. The last time he was seen was after watching Inazuma Japan's match with Little Gigant. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! First you must defeat Unicorn on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. Go to America's national area. Mark will appear standing at random infront of a yellow car. You only have to battle him one time, however, your team level must be at least level 50 or higher. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Mark, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Dylan Keith *'Player': Gousaki Haeru *'Player': Machi Shiiya After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Mark, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route); *'Player': Dream *'Player': Ichinose Kazuya After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 131 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 88 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 54 *'Freedom': 4 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 152 *'TP': 168 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Technique': 109 *'Block': 103 *'Speed': 127 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 111 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 111 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 111 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 109 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Woods' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'GO! GO! Kids' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Mark and Dylan.png|Mark and Dylan's first appearance. Mark about do a flip.png|Mark about to do a back flip. Mark & Dylan in IE3 op.png|Mark with Dylan in the game. Dylan and Mark -Manga-.jpg|Dylan and Mark in the manga. Mark TCG.jpg|Mark in the TCG. Mark in the TCG (2).png|Mark in the TCG (2). IGS-09-034.png|IGS-09-034. IGS-09-044.png|IGS-09-044. IG-13-017.PNG|IG-13-017. Trivia *He is hardly ever seen without Dylan Keith with him. **The only time he doesn't appear with Keith is the Inazuma Eleven Strikers cover. *Mark (along with Teres, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". Navigation fr:Mark Krueger Category:Captains